


Shadow's Turn To Babysit

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, written commission, writting commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short commission story about the silver and purple fox Shadow teaming up with Spazzie to take care of the good (and one troublemaking kit) Kit Kats! The Kit Kats belong to msitubeatz. Give her praise and love for the amazing kits she made! Thanks to n-p-wilde for commission me! I hope you enjoy it!





	Shadow's Turn To Babysit

It was going to be a strange day. Today was the day the Kit Kats was going to get a babysitter to watch them since it is the weekend but their parents are busy with police work. That is the usual routine but this time was different. Spazzie walks down the street to the home of the Kit Kats with someone else who wasn’t Katrice. It was Shadow the silver fox that with some purple fur and red eyes.

“Hey thanks for helping me out with this dude. Katrice would come but she is at a family gathering.” The blue rabbit said to the silver fox who seemed to be filled with glee. He has heard of the Kit Kats. The small four fox kits full of goodness and personalities. He was thrilled to babysit them.

“Oh no problem man! It be great to finally meet them.” Shadow said, still full of happiness.

“Heh. Yeah. I do got to warn you. They can be a handful.” Spazz wasn’t lying either. From his first experience it was a mess. Having to stop Alicia and Amare from being rough with each other, making sure Andre isn’t eating the tables again. Don’t get it wrong they are good kits. Katrice and Spazzie always care for them with Katrice acting like a fun but serious with rules red panda with Spazzie being fun as well but more into entertaining the Kit Kats to drain their young energy. He usually gets tired out the most from them.

“I’m sure they are fine. Can’t wait to see them!” Shadow was thrilled. He seen pictures of them and videos and thought of them as little angels.

Boy was he in for a blast.

They making it to the stairs and after walking up they walk in to have the cop parents bump into them by total accident.

“Oh I am so sorry Spazzie!” Judy said as the blue rabbit just quickly made the rabbit cop be calm as he told her it was ok. With that he was able to introduce the two his friend Shadow.

“You dye your fur too huh? Is this becoming a trend for the youth or-”Nick was going on before he got a shoulder bump on the arm by Judy who was looking at him as if saying ‘be respectful’. “I’m sorry Carrots. Anyways Shadow you done babysitting before?”

“With my little cousin yeah. He is pretty much two years older than your kits but I know how to care for babies and children.” Shadow said with pride as he could hear himself beaming from being close to the best police officers in Zootopia.

Judy smiled and hugged the two of them as she was starting to give out a rule “Ok. We will be back home in a couple of hours. There is some pizza in the oven. Please make sure-”

“That we will not let Andre eat all of the slices.” Spazzie interrupts with Judy nodding. “We got this Judy. Don’t worry. Oh and good luck!”

“Sorry. I just get worried for our babies. And thank you we will! Common Nick lets make the world a better place!” The happy gray bunny runs to the police cruiser with Nick following behind and wishing the two babysitters good luck on the kits. They didn’t need luck. They got all the smarts and the quickness. They got it down as if they was walking into a room full of cake. Since it would be easy as cake.

As they walk in the door, there on the couch was the Kit Kats watching a cartoon that Spazzie and them love. “Oh my gosh did I miss it?!” Spazzie exclaimed to have the kits look at him and shout his name before they run over to tackle hug him to the ground. They ain’t strong but in numbers they are like brutes.

They all stop the laughing and hugging slowly as they get off to notice the purple and silver fox who smiles and waves at them. “Who is this?” Andre said as Spazzie gets up and pats on Shadows back.

“This is Shadow. He is going to be your babysitter also” Spazzie explained to the kits as Alicia cocked her head.

“Where is Katrice” The energy filled Alicia said as her siblings join in with her about where the red panda is.

“Well Katrice is busy doing some important things. She’s at a family gathering.” Said the blue bunny with the Kit Kats looking at the two.

“Um no offense or anything mister Shadow but you do know we can be a-” Amare was saying before Shadow cuts him off

“Handful? Yes I know. Don’t worry. I have babysitted before.” The silver fox smiled as he noticed Aubrey looking at him oddly. “What’s wrong ummm- Aubrey?”

Aubrey nodded as he was correct. “You have red eyes. Did you get hit by a wave of bubbles?” 

Shadow laughed it off from the innocence of the small kit. “No no. These are contacts. I wear them to make me look cool.” Before Shadow could continue both him and Spazzie look over to see Andre trying to chew on the kitchen tables legs.

“Andre! Don’t eat that! Your parents just bought that table!” Spazzie yells out as he quickly runs to prevent the small fox from eating the legs til it was chewed off. From there Shadow looked at the rest.

“Soooo what do you guys want to do?” The silver fox said to seem like a cool babysitter like Spazz as he tries to get Andre to let go of the table.

“We could play with my Nick Doll and Judy Plushie!” Amare exclaimed with joy as his tail swished around. “But I can have my Nick Doll. He is special to me.”

Shadow smiled at him. “Heh. I know, you love your old man. It’s pretty sweet of you.”  
“Oh! We could skate down the hallway with one hand on the board.” Alicia exclaimed with joy in her voice with Shadow being worried.

Shadow gulped and nervously chuckled. “But ain’t it dangerous?” 

Alicia nodded. “Duh, that’s the point! Danger is thrilling!”

Aubrey then decided to butt in the conversation. “Well we could do meditation.” 

“I could try that but I heard you fall asleep alot.” Shadow pointed out with Aubrey seemingly surprised.

“I guess Spazzie and Katrice told you about us?” Amare said as Spazzie comes in holding Andre in his arms who is eating a slice of pizza.

“Yeah. He has been a good friend of ours for almost a year and he heard we was babysitting you guys. I mean who wouldn’t wanna babysit you four? You all are so precious and adorable and innocent!” Spazzie was going to spaz out if it wasn’t for Andre who talked with his mouth full.

“Oh there is pizza. It’s done!” With Andre saying what Spazzie was going to say, the kits all run into the kitchen with the eating kit being putted down to the floor as he walks off.

“They do seem kinda crazy.” Shadow said with him walking over to Spazz and being next to him as they look to see the kits already on the table eating their lunch.

“They can be at times. Surprisingly they are tamed. I guess they are trying to be nice for you?” The blue bunny had a point there. He even remember that on day one of meeting them they was polite and good while then the next day they slowly started to be more of themselves. I guess being good can’t last long sometimes to these kits.

“Aww. They don’t gotta do that just for me. I can handle crazy. I mean look at me, I am a mix of colors.” Shadow stated with Spazz acknowledging with him. “I can handle craziness Spazz. I handle you well don’t I?”

A smirk appeared on the bunnys face. “Yeah that is true. Common lets go eat. I need pizza big time.” The two walk inside where by the table was the four kits. Amare eating his food normally, Andre scarfing down the pizza into his black hole stomach, Alicia playing with her food while Aubrey just watches and chews slowly.

They grab a couple of slices and plates as they sat down with the kits with Spazzie looking over them then he looked at Alicia. “So Alicia, was you able to beat that game yet?”

Alicia sighed as if in defeat. “No. It is way too hard.”

“What’s it called?” Shadow question as it did peak his interest. He was a gamer just like Spazzie and Alicia so he felt like maybe he could help.

“It’s called ‘Jump Jump SpecialStar. It’s one of those fast reflex games.” Alicia said with her seeing a smile on the silver fox’s face

“Oh I beated that many times! After pizza time I could help you out.” With what Shadow said Alicia grinned wide. 

“Awesome! Thanks Shadow!” Alicia shouted in joy as she eats her pizza finally as Andre tries to grab a plate off of Amares.

“Andre no.” Spazzie stated in a stern tone.

Andre just stop but groan in hunger “But Spazzziiiiieeee. I am starving. I haven’t eaten in like one minute. I’ll be skinny and turned into bones!”

From that Shadow started to remember. He brought with him some chocolate snack bars incase he himself needed some energy dealing with the Kit Kats. He figured that he could save the trouble by giving him one. Quickly Shadow reached into his pants pocket to pull out one of the bars and slides it over to Andre. Andre grabs and looks at it. “Here you go Andre, hopefully this will keep you from eating your siblings food.” said Shadow as he watches the hungry kit quickly tear the wrapping off and eating the chocolate.

“Thanks Shadow!” Andre said again with his mouth stuffed of food but keeps eating.

From there it felt like it was Aubrey’s turn to talk. “Oh hey Spazzie, you wanna do meditation with me?”

“I thought Amare was going to join with you on that?” Spazzie questioned as he did know that mostly those two do meditation. Mainly for Amare to deal with his anger. 

Amare then stepped in the conversation. “I was but I was wanting to play with my Nick Doll and Judy Plushie.”

“Oh. I could help with that Aubrey. I do need relaxation. I feel like my bones will crack any second.” Shadow spoke up with Aubrey nodding and smiling she was going to have someone to meditate with her.

“Oh cool. I’ll go get the yoga mats then!” Aubrey rushes out to go find them. With Alicia getting up and being ready to do something crazy. 

“I guess I should go get my Nick Doll and Judy Plushie. I’ll be right back!” Amare smiled with him getting up and running while Andre continues to eat the leftover pizza on the pizza pan.

“Heh. I guess I got Amare and Alicia. Mainly to make sure Alicia doesn’t crash into anything.” Spazzie stated with what his job was to do with Shadow standing up with him.

Shadow took a bite of pizza. “And I got Aubrey and Andre. Mainly with Andre to make sure he doesn’t eat the house.”

“Ok it’s settled then. Teamwork is a go!” Spazzie shouts with him doing a fistbump pose. Shadow laughs but then they both do a fistbump of epicness with them making explosion sounds as the Kit Kats watch on

“Wow these guys are more dorky than Spazzie and Katrice.” Alicia said jokingly.

Amare looks over and rolls his eyes at her “Nah. They are just good buddies. So I say we should-” 

“Spare them a fate worse than the depth of Hades?” Alicia went on before she got a look of anger from Amare since he wants her to be nice. “I’m kidding bro. But yeah. Let's give Shadow a chance. He is pretty nice.”

“And he gives us food! Well me, but still food!” Andre says with his tail wagging and grinning at the thought of food. 

However the two babysitters come to begin the day of babysitting. With Shadow caring for Aubrey and Andre with Spazz taking care of Amare and the troublemaking Alicia. Today was going to be a huge day with little breaks and full on making sure everyone was ok and happy.

Though the Kit Kats do promise to go easy on the rookie babysitter and their professional babysitter. Sort of.


End file.
